Will he come back?
by Niicole17
Summary: Edward left Bella, and now she has found love in Jacob. But she dosent know if its real. Will Edward come back to her?


I woke up about 8:00 in the morning. Jacob layed beside me still sleeping. I smiled at his soft face. I tried to get out of bed quietly so i couldnt wake up Jacob, but i did anyways. Jacob's eyes opened slowly, "What are you doing up so early Bells?" He asked sleepily. "I always get up early." I said laughing. "want breakfast?" Jacob nodded. I got up and stretched, then quickly brushed my hair. I walked slowly down the steps to the kitchen. I started getting some eggs out of the fridge, bacon out of the freezer, and some bread. I started to make toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. I looked out the window and saw my reflection. My pale skin brought me back to old memories. Edward. The love of my life, but he left me a few years ago. He left me broken, and full of holes. Then Jacob came and I fell inlove. Thats when he shared the secret to me about being a werewolf. I didnt mind, because i was dating a vampired before. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Jacob came and kissed me on the cheek. "Here you go." I said handing him a plate. He smiled, "Thanks." I smiled back and made me a plate too. I quickly ate mine and started to wash dishes. "That was great Bella! Here let me help." He said walking over to me. I smiled, he started to help me clean the plates.

When we were done I sat on the couch. Jacob sat with me, it was nice having time with him all by myself. Its been a while since he had wolf duty. Which meant more time with him. I leaned against him breathing slowly."So what would you like to do today?" Jacob asked. I shrugged, "Not sure. I need to go grocery shopping though." I said. He nodded. "Right now I just want to spend time with my non-aging husband." I said laughing. Jacob smiled my favorite smiled. I sat here aging and he stayed the same age forever. Some how that broke my heart. But right now I was good, unless he imprinted on someone else. Sadly he hadnt imprinted on me but he fell inlove. And i was good with that until it happend. Then once again I will be alone.

"Is there something wrong Bella?" Jacob asked me. I didnt realize I zoned out. I shook my head, "No just thinking about us. Happy thoughts. I our future you know." I said smiling. I dont know if that smile fooled him because it didnt fool me. Jacob nodded, he could see I didnt want to talk about it. Jacob knew how bad I was broken and he couldnt mend those parts that were from Edward, but he held it together. He also knew I was still upset over him but i have been getting better since then. Jacob was my sunshine, the one and only. Now.

* * * *

It wasnt but a few hours later I was cooking lunch for my hungry husband. Jacob helped me all the time. I guess he enjoyed cooking. When i was with Edward, he usually cooked for me. But Jacob helped me, and I was fine with it. I started to gasp for air. "Bella?" Jacob said in a worried voice. I smiled. "Just the baby." I said. He nodded. I was six months pregnant with Jacob's baby. When I told Charlie he was so happy he couldnt keep it in. I remember the day-

"Hey Charlie!" Jacob said walking into his house. "Oh hey Jake, Hey Bella!" Charlie said hugging me. "Dad! Oh I have missed you." I said smiling. "Same here Bells." He replied. Tears were about to fall out of my eyes. "Guess what Charlie!" Jacob said in his confident voice. Charlie raised an eyebrow. I couldnt keep it in, "I'm pregnant dad!" I said smiling. Charlie's eyes widened. "Oh my. Im gonna be a grandfather. Well congradulations Bella, Jacob!" He said smiling widely. I hugged my dad tightly. "I'm so happy you happy." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

That was a good day. Also that day we had to tell my father Jacob was a werewolf. He had to know. Charlie was in shock but he approved. He could see I loved Jacob and nothing could stop us. Also he was very fond of Jacob. I finished lunch and set the table. We ate and i layed on the couch to take a nap. I was super tired. Lately I was really tired. My stomache was big and it was sorta heavy. My dreams were happy. Mostly just random stuff then it was forks. The sky was dark and I was walking through the forest. The sun was barely shining. It was freezing outside and i didnt have a jacket. Then I saw something move in the forest. It made me wake up. Laughing lightly i slowly got up. I saw a note on the fridge and walked over to see it. It was from Jacob

"Bella, sorry I left Sam called. Jacob." MY heart fell. Who new how long he would be out. It might ibe more since he hadnt been out in awhile. I sighed and walked over the couch. I started to watch Tv but my eyes closed. Soon i realized I was asleep. No dreams though.

I woke up feeling something warm beside me, i jumped. "Bella its ok its me." He said. I smiled and snuggled up to him. "Jake." I murmered, and smiled. "Bella I'm so sorry. I had to go! Sam said there were vampires in town. They dont smell familiar and Collin has phased!" He said. I laughed, "Jake its fine! Dont worry, if you need to go its ok." I almost choked talking. He said vampires and the whole in my chest hurt. I tried to smile, soon the pain melted away and Jacob hugged me. Then kissed me on the head. I smiled again and this time it was real. We watched TV, Jake insisted on making dinner. Nothing special just two sandwiches for me and him. We watched a movie on Life Time but i fell asleep around 10 pm. Jacob carried me up to bed, soon he fell asleep too.

It was the middle of the night when I woke up, i had to pee and was really thirsty. So I slowly got out of bed, not even waking up Jake, and walked downt the stairs. I went to the bathroom quickly then went into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and poured me some water into a cup. Then i heard a noise. I didnt know what it was so i slowly walked to the living room entry. When i looked in the living room i saw nothing and sighed with relief. Then i saw something move across the room quickly i jumped back. I put my hand over my heart and tried to keep my voice low. "Whose there?" I whispered looking around anxiously. No one answered, i looked around one more time. Nothing moved anymore, it must have been my imagination. I shook my head and laughed lightly. "Bella." Someone whispered. I looked around wide eyed. It wasnt Jake's husky voice, it was soft and velvety. I tried to think for a minute. "How do you know my name?" I asked. I started to breathe hard. "Bella it's me." He said. I stopped breathing. I remember the voice, the way my name was said. I started to breathe again, it couldnt be. My imagination was to much for the night. It was just like the first few months without him. The voices, but why were they coming now. I wasnt doing anything reckless was I? I went ahead and spoke but it was shaky. "E-E-Edward?" I spoke still shaking. The whole in my chest ached. I grabbed my chest. "Yes Bella." He whispered. I breathed even quicker. "Oh my Go- What are you doing here, why are you back......h-how did you find me?" I asked trying to keep calm, but i knew it didnt sound calm even to me. Edward walked toward me laughing. "I had to see you, and did you forget I'm a vampire. I followed you scent." He said getting closer to me every second. "You left me here. You left me you dont even know what you did to me. And now you come!" I yelled not loud. I couldnt breathe and i choked off by crying.

"I'm sorry Bella. I had to leave. I still love you. I never stopped." He said. "I-I" was all I could say. The tears wouldnt stop. I couldnt tell him what happend since he left. I tried to stop crying but I couldnt. Edward came over to me and tried to hug me. I shook him off, "No! Just stop." I said crying even more. He walked backwards, "Sorry." He said and started for the door. "Please...please just dont leave." I said, and the tears slowed. The baby kicked, and i gapsed. "Bella?" Edward said confused. "Yes Edward I am pregnant." He looked up and sniffed the air. "I didnt know...Jacob?" He said. I nodded slowly. "I'm sorr-" I said and began to cry again. "Bella dont worry. I'm glad you moved on. But with Jacob- a werewolf." He stated. I nodded. I tried to stop crying but I couldnt stop crying. He grabbed my hand and and we walked over to the couch. I didnt try to resist him this time. I needed to explain, I started to tell him what happend. How me and Jake just fell inlove then we got married. When he first left me I told him how depressed I was when he did. "Oh Bella! I am so sorry what i did to you. You do know why I did dont you? I just cant believe it." He said shaking his head. I was the one laghing this time, "Edward its alright you had to do this." I said. I was about to kiss his cheek, but stopped and moved my head back. I let go of one of his hands and frowned into the darkness. Edward nodded.

I heard a noise from upstairs and jumped. "Whats going on!" Jacob shouted. He spotted me on the couch, then he spotted Edward and frowned. "What are you doing here?" He growled at Edward. "I came to see Bella." he said "Jake! Its alright." I said standing up. "Edward just came by and now he is leaving." I said. "No harm Jacob and yeah I was just leaving." He said standing up behind me. I sighed. Then i put my hands over my face and tears fell from my eyes. Stop crying Bella Black! I though to myself. Isabella Marie Black. Black sounded wrong to my name now. Swan is what it was supposed to be. No not that its Isabella Marie Cullen. It sounded better. I stoped thinking about my last name. I belonged to Jacob unless he imprinted.


End file.
